An internal combustion engine typically includes a combustion chamber, where a fuel air mixture is burned to cause movement of a set of reciprocating pistons, and a crankcase, which contains the crankshaft driven by the pistons. During operation, it is normal for the engine to experience “blow-by,” wherein combustion gases leak past the piston-cylinder gap from the combustion chamber and into the crankcase. These blow-by or crankcase gases contain moisture, acids and other undesired by-products of the combustion process.
An engine typically includes a Positive Crankcase Ventilation (PCV) system for removing harmful gases from the engine and prevents those gases from being expelled into the atmosphere. The PCV system does this by using manifold vacuum to draw vapors from the crankcase into the intake manifold. Vapor is then carried with the fuel/air mixture into an intake manifold of the combustion chambers where it is burned. Generally, the flow or circulation within the system is controlled by the PCV valve, which acts as both a crankcase ventilation system and as a pollution control device.
It is normal for crankcase gases to also include a very fine oil mist. The oil mist is carried by the PCV system to the manifold. The oil mist is then burned in the combustion chamber along with the fuel/air mixture. This results in an increase in oil consumption. A known method of removing oil from the crankcase gases is to use an oil separator. The crankcase gases flow through the oil separator. Localized high velocity areas in the oil separator promote separation of oil from the gases. The oil is re-introduced back to a sump via a drain device. The sump generally holds excess oil in the system.
It remains desirable to provide an improved oil separator that is more efficient than conventional oil separator designs in the removal of oil from crankcase gases. It also remains desirable to improve the separation of oil from crankcase gases without increasing the size of the engine head cover. It also remains desirable to have a head cover assembly with an integrated oil separator that is relatively easy to assemble and repair.